Hospital Adventures
by lili-lasagna
Summary: The heroes take a rather lively stay in the "First Central General Hospital of Amestris. Ratings will differ from drabble to drabble or one-shot to one-shot. Disclaimer:Not even in my dreams.
1. Entrance Way

**Entrance Way**

* * *

**Summary**: What was it? Enjoy your stay!

**Rate:** G/K+

**Warnings:** Just slight vegetative state.

**A/N:** Had this head-canon where of course Ed and Al need more looking after before setting out to the Rockbell home. :)

**A/N 2:** I had trouble on how to start this series and I think I'm okay with this. :)

* * *

What was going on? He was fine just a second ago. not fine, but he was talking animatedly to his brother and friends that were in the countries armed forces. He remembered being happ - no - not happy - joyous, ecstatic, like when he was just a child, when his mother had gladly told him he could have an extra cookie or when he was allowed to feed a stray cat. Like how his mother embraced him happy. The blissful feeling of a job well done when you didn't have to write an essay anymore because it was finished and it ended well.

So why was he all of a sudden seeing hazes of people trying to carry him, yelling out his name. He turned to his left and he felt his head on something that was light like he was floating in the air. Actually his whole body felt like that too. He felt the itching sensation of his long golden hair moving with his head as he set his sight on a in and out hazy vision of his brother. His mouth was parted and the way his lips and jaw moved looked like he was talking to him. Alphonse...was that his name? The way his brother mouthed it seemed like that it was after all his piercing, golden gaze and worried concerned look was aiming at _him_. Why couldn't he hear it?

He felt tears in his eyes. He wanted to hear his brothers voice. It would always make him sure that he was really there with him and now that he had ears and auditory nerves to hear with, he wanted to use it to hear his older brother's rumbling voice that sent wonderful vibrations in his ears.

He felt tired, but he couldn't sleep. It just refused to come to him and now that he had that ability to do the task, he felt helpless; that it just made him feel like he was in the uncomfortable, irritable and unbearable middle-ness of it all! Awake or asleep. But since his eyes and cranium refused to succumb to slumber, he had to be fully awake to be able feel the vibrations of all the unheard voices above him. He could feel the heavy throbbing of his heart in his chest, practically hearing it in his ears; and it felt like his chest was collapsing on itself. He had to breathe, to do something!

So he gasped and it all fell to place.

"You idiot! Don't ever do that again!"

He set his to the voice and he felt the tears come back on full force and he nodded vigorously to his brother whose eyes were glistening with anxiety and tears, making the golden orbs look like liquefied amber. The friends surrounding him began to ask him a bunch of questions that didn't really have answer and the people holding the stretcher at either end of him continued to walk over to a big building. Wait. when did he lay down on a stretcher?

"You'll be okay kid. You'll be taken care of." he heard Darius say. Then he saw Heinkel pick up Edward quickly from his side, under his arm. His brother yelped in anger.

"What the hell Lion King! Put me down now!" Heinkel gave out a roar of laughter.

"You too, Midget. Well make sure you get the best of care for the both of ya!"

"GAH! NOT MIDGET! I WANT DOWN NOW!" Edward roared, flailing his arms about until he gave a shrill wince and stopped his right arm from doing just that.

"Are you okay Brother?" Alphonse asked. Edward gave a big grin.

"Yeah...stupid arm is sore is all...BUT MY FEET WORK JUST GREAT!" he yelled to the bulky man carrying him. He could hear Mustang and Izumi laugh out loud. His brother glowered.

"We'll come and visit!" Zampano and Jerso yelled while Armstrong had a huge smile. It looked as if the whole military made a mob with them to that big building. He saw his brother grimace at the huge set of words on the top of the ledge and Alphonse had to stifle a chuckle, knowing how his brother hated going there. He read it again for he knew it would be a while before he could see the front of the structure they were all heading to.

**First Central General Hospital of Amestris**

* * *

**A/N 3: **Read and Review


	2. Chances

**Chances**

* * *

**Summary:** He just wants his brother to see.

**Disclaimer: (Check summary for disclaimer)**

**Rate:** T

**Warnings:** Mentions of a drug and also severe anxiety.

**A/N:** I feel cruel for writing this. T_T

* * *

It came back. The irritation; the itch; the restlessness, but also the fatigue his body gave out; confusing his nerves and atrophied muscles and cranium. Everything wanted rest, but also none of them wanted to relax. Anxiousness. Maybe it was him. He had been in the heavy voided armor that held no expression for so long. His soul never went to sleep or his mind. He was almost doomed forever to be in that awake state. Almost to never feel with ridges of each fingertip or toes; to use his nose and its greedy inhalement of each molecule of oxygen; almost to never to taste with the taste buds upon his tongue the delicacies of each morsel bite of steamy, mouthwatering meal. All of those things, he didn't need to worry about them anymore.

It still didn't change the fact that this was still happening. Everything was dark, objects enshrouded by the advantage of the night; even the inanimate things seemed to take in rest. But he wasn't alone in this rouse. And that, was bothering him most of all.

"Go to sleep, Brother." he said again, voice quivering.

"I told you no already. Not until I see for myself that you can do it too." he heard the voice retort back quietly. Whispering as if he would go into the deep slumber any moment. He himself wasn't even close. He turned his sight to his brother who sat on the cushioned chair with his arms crossed; he could tell by the way his posture and the way his eyes were drooping that he was trying to stay up and see the amazement and relief of what they both worked so hard to gain. This kept going on and on and on. It was now two in the morning and just the time itself kept putting the heaviness of each eyelid to close shut. Of course his brother would try to fight off the temptation of sweet slumber, being his defiant self over his own body's begging.

"I don't understand...you should've been asleep already. Dreaming by now. Aren't you tired?" Edward asked leaning over on the bed looking directly into his eyes, trying to find at least an ounce of fatigue in them.

"Of course I am. It's just-" he stopped and stifled an enraged annoyed cry. It was calling to him, the slumber, the sweetness of dreams that wanted him to indulge in them, but his body and mind protested it though. It was his fault that this was happening to him. He was the one that was allowing this, but how could he just give in to the caressing of the quietness and rest. "I don't know, Brother..." his voice hoarse, tears streaming down his face, but he couldn't wipe at them because of the IVs in his veins, pumping in the nutrients, water and blood. He thought he would be fine on his own and he refused, along with his brother, the offer the kind doctor made about the sedatives. He had believed he could do this himself, but what was hurting him was the saddened and grieved look his brother gave off. His brother had believed it too. "I can't...I-It won't come...I-I'm s-s-sorry." he sobbed quietly, while his brother was drying his tears with his both hands. One smooth and the other gruff and calloused. He dared to take a glimpse over to his brother who just looked like a blur in his watery eyes and wet eyelashes.

"N-no. stop it Alphonse...It's my fault. I-"

"Edward!" Alphonse whispered harshly making Edward jerk his head fom staring down. "We're both sharing the blame. Remember? So we just need to fix this and I remember Hugh's saying that we need all the help we can get." his voice was still hoarse from the tears.

"Help? But what-"

"Sedatives." he whispered. He saw Edward eyes go wide then they narrowed.

"No way Alphonse. I won't put you under those...those crap!" He almost yelled. Alphonse narrowed his eyes at him. Edward still kept up the feral glower, his golden eyes piercing through his own golden eyes, but he didn't let that stop him from his unwavering stare. Edward shifted his eyes to the side his brow furrowing and crossed his arms again. "No, Al."

"Ed, why are you so against it? Besides, I'm the one choosing it. It will help m-"

"Al...I can't let you use it." Edward said his eyes downcast. Alphonse widened his eyes at his brothers reaction and stopped his firm stare.

"Why? What? What's wrong?" He asked now concerned of what was bothering Edward. Edward still kept his gaze downwards, but soon enough he looked at him and stared.

"The Doctor- he told me that if you took them . . . there's a big chance that your body won't take it well. There's a lot of problems and disorders that might just make things worse, Al. I can't - I can't do that to you."

It seemed to take forever and no time at all. He felt his heart hammer away at the words that came out of his brother's mouth. He didn't really know what to think of the moment or the worry his brother showed for him; and at the same time he understood of why Edward was acting this way.

Chances.

He had to choose. For a big part of his life he had to take chances; take risks that would possibly make his life worse or end it. And it was a huge risk to get here where he was now at this moment.

He was determined once again. He would take it.

"If it will help me with my problem; with this, then I will take it. I would take it with those risks. What's the difference with this one from the rest of the things I had to go through; what we went through together, Brother?

Edward looked at him seeing the determination in his eyes, but he could also see the slight fear in them. Alphonse knew what his brother had seen and was slightly sure that he would still refuse it, but that didn't happen. Edward gave a firm nod and smiled a little.

When the Doctor came back in he had quite a few nurses with him and he wondered how bad could taking one sedative take. He felt the slight fear and claustrophobia surround him when the nurses and doctor were close at his bedside staring down at him. His heart quickened when he saw the needle of the liquid sedative pierce through the valve connecting to his veins, and he looked frantically around for Edward, his support, his security. When he found him he had to ask even though his eyelids already felt heavy and his muscles and the whole of his body was instantly into a relaxed mode.

"You'll help me right, Brother?" he slurred out, feeling sleep calling his name. His brother nodded once more and smile his biggest smile.

"I'll be here when you wake up.". A heavy weight felt like it lifted from Alphonse, feeling secured at those words and his presence.

And darkness surrounded his whole being.


	3. Breaths

**Breaths**

* * *

**Summary:** He's enjoying it.

**Rate:** G/K

**Disclaimer: (Check summary)**

* * *

It was dark, but not at the same time. He could feel the sunlight through the window, the sunbeams licking at his flesh and the warmth of it making his body feel relaxed and cozy. There was also a slight breeze that would pass through the window raking through his hair and making him close his eyes at the sweet caress of it. He blinked a few times, then he knew it was time to rise up from the cushioned chair. He grunted from getting up from the seat and felt around the space for his cane. When he found it he walked little steps to ensure that he wouldn't fall over unseen items either on the floor or around the area.

Soft breathing on the other side of the room broke his concentration and he followed the sound with his cane and making sure to be extra quiet.

When he felt the matress against his thigh he stopped his moving and closed his eyes, enjoying the steady breath of his subordinate. He leaned in close and put his ear to her inhalation and exhalation and he swore he heard her take an unusual intake of breathe like one of surprise. He quickly stood straight away from the woman, thinking that he had awoken her and began to feel disappointment that he would have to stop his admiration of each sign of life. There was silence and he couldn't hear her deep breathes and worried that maybe she couldn't breath. The worriment ended when she took another deep exhale through her mouth and he was relieved.

He owed her for. He owed her a lot. The scars that she had held on her body were from him and him alone. Because of him she had to endure some pain. Her devotion had cancelled out the pain and worst scars marred on her body however; she would follow him even to the depths of hell. What a strange woman.

He reached out to her and felt that a strand of her blond her had come on her face; he brushed out of the way. Still deep in thought.

_'Not only her'_, he thought,_ 'others too'_. He owed feeling legs also and looked forward to the day of arrival for his knight, which wouldn't be for longer.

First, he would make sure his queen was breathing safe and sound; and relish any sign of life she would give off.


	4. Status Report

"Has the younger Elric awakened yet, Doctor Stevens?" Marcoh asked the man in the white lab coat, who was currently looking over what seemed as chicken scratch on white crinkled paper. The doctor grunted and rolled his eyes over to Marcoh.

"Well, no. And we have to keep on checking his pulses and bodily reactions. It seems though that the sedatives are keeping him sane to rest. It was difficult at first." He nodded, seeming to agree with himself at that.

"So what your saying is that Alphonse Elric is doing well so far, but you haven't exactly weaned him off the sedatives." he didn't voice it as question, more of a statement.

"It's too soon to do just that, all he's been doing so far is sleeping and drinking fluids. When he excretes fluids from his body, it seems to cause him discomfort and I have to check to see if he has a urinal infection. He cannot eat solids as of yet. My estimate for his total stay is at least two months; maybe even more if possible repercussions show themselves."

The disfigured faced man nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

"You know, Doctor, you could always take them off of my hands since you seem to worry of them all so much. It'd be an honor for you to work in my hospital for the time being." Stevens stated, hoping that Marcoh would take on his offer. Instead of the agreement he had hoped for, Marcoh simply shook his head. Stevens frowned a little.

"No no. I can't risk people knowing who I am if it accidentally slips out. I am still a wanted man, even if my face is unrecognizable; if I work a little here people are bound to know who I am. I won't risk these lives that are now resting their minds and bodies." he said. "I'm already at quite a risk visiting them often and waiting for the arrival of Mr. Havoc.". The young doctor nodded in understanding and smiled.

"Well, if you excuse me, Sir, I have to tend to patients who enjoy biting my ear off at the moment." Marcoh laughed thinking of the elder Elric and noticed a little slip of yellow paper falling out of the clipboard as Stevens walked away.

"Ah! Wait Doctor you dropped this." Marcoh read the paper though and smiled a little humorously at what was written there. The paper was handed to the chuckling young doctor.

"I don't know why he wants to keep it a secret; what's the worse it could happen. I'm actually on my way to his room to give him this." he said holding up the clipboard containing the Elric brothers medical checkups. Marcoh chuckled and waved at Doctor Stevens, who left heading for Mustang's and Hawkeye's room.

* * *

**A/N:** Here you go!


End file.
